1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to processing a video signal, and more particularly, to processing a video signal in which a video signal for an interlaced scanning mode is converted into a video signal for a progressive scanning mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an interlaced scanning mode and a de-interlaced scanning mode (i.e., sequential scanning or progressive scanning) are widely used in processing video signals to be displayed as an image on a display unit. Recently, personal computers (PCs), high definition television (HDTVs) and the like are increasingly converting video signals for an interlaced scanning mode into a video signal for a progressive scanning mode to display images. The format conversion of the video signal from the interlaced scanning mode to the progressive scanning mode is referred to as “de-interlacing”.
In the case of a video signal for the interlaced scanning mode, image information corresponding to one frame is divided in halves. That is, one frame is divided into an odd field and an even field. Thus, an interlaced signal with both the odd field and the even field has a frequency twice a progressive signal with a single frame.
In a video signal for the interlaced scanning mode, one frame includes the odd field, which has an odd horizontal synchronous signal line, and the even field, which has an even horizontal synchronous signal line. The de-interlacing creates one frame on the basis of at least one of the odd field and the even field, thereby generating a video signal for the progressive scanning mode.
A conventional video signal processing apparatus may abnormally distinguish the odd field from the even field included in the video signal for the interlaced scanning mode while performing the de-interlacing of an interlaced video signal. Thus, the video signal for the progressive scanning mode that is generated by the conventional video signal processing apparatus causes an error such as a double line to occur in a displayed image.